Y debe ir con la sangre, lo del incesto
by riatha
Summary: Sirius/Bella. Lo que significa ¡ALERTA, INCESTO! No tiene argumento, es PWP.


Quiere a Remus. De verdad que sí.

Le quiere tanto que a veces duele.

Y asusta.

A partes iguales.

(Y puede que asuste más que duele, porqué él es un Black y nunca nadie le enseñó a amar, si acaso le enseñaron a no hacerlo, pero de todas formas, tampoco lo va a confesar. Los Gryffindor no tienen miedo.)

Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo Remus no está. Y Bellatrix sí.

Y debe de ir con la sangre, lo del incesto. Debe de ir con lo de ser Black, porqué de repente le apetece follársela.

O quizás tiene que ver con que ella esté medio desnuda y que hace mucho que él no folla. Quizás no.

Al fin y al cabo, no será la primera vez. (Aunque sí la primera desde Remus y desde Lestrange).

Le vienen a la mente recuerdos de tiempos que solían ser mejores. Tiempos en los que la muerte no acechaba a cada esquina y el miedo no había invadido aún el aire. Se ve a él mismo con 16 o 17 años follándose a su prima en la mansión familiar. No han cambiado tanto. No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

_Aunque a veces parecen siglos._

-¿Piensas hacer algo más que mirar?

Tenía que hablar. La muy hija de puta (y ni siquiera es un insulto, se limita a constatar un hecho) tenía que hablar.

-Vete.

Está tumbado en la cama de su habitación (y el su es un plural que incluye a Remus) y sus manos se aferran a las sábanas. Cuando su prima abre la boca siempre tiene ganas de estrangularla. (Quizás esas sábanas servirían para ello, y no, en absoluto está planteándose esa posibilidad). Su voz sale ronca, tensa, ansiosa. _Y lo está._

-He dicho vete.

-No quieres que me vaya.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más.

El reloj se ha declarado en huelga y los horarios se han visto afectados por ello. Es la única explicación que le encuentra Sirius a que ninguno de los dos se mueva. (Y hace minutos que nada pasa, horas, días. _Siglos_).

Bellatrix se quita la túnica que lleva con un movimiento rápido. Le mira esperando que diga algo y se acerca a él lentamente. _Felina._

-Vamos, Bella. Este es un tópico que está muy visto. ¿No se te podía haber ocurrido algo mejor? Es decir, ¿vienes a mi casa medio desnuda para follar conmigo y matarme? Eso es demasiado usual para ti. Deberías haber buscado una forma mejor.

Y al parecer también va con los genes lo de no saber mantener la puta boca cerrada. Justo al lado de lo del incesto.

Bellatrix parece estar a punto de decir algo. No lo hace. En vez de eso se sube a la cama y gatea hasta Sirius. Acerca la cabeza a la de él.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a matar, primo?

Puede que sea por el tono de voz, o puede que sea porque Bella está sólo en ropa interior, o puede que sea porque se halla en un estado de locura transitorio; pero Sirius no sabe qué cojones es lo que su prima le acaba de preguntar.

-Sí

Hace lo que cualquier hombre haría en su situación. Darle la razón.

Bella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe de forma ligeramente histérica y maníaca. Deja los labios entreabiertos para qué la voz pueda salir, cierra los ojos y deja el cuello al descubierto. El pelo le cae suelto y roza lo indecente.

Está completamente loca y no debería ser atractiva, pero lo es. _Siempre lo ha sido._

Se coloca de rodillas sobre la cama y Sirius se ve obligado a incorporarse ligeramente.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Bellatrix adelanta el rostro y roza sus labios con los suyos. Saca la lengua y delinea los labios de Sirius con ella. Nota la respiración de Sirius bajo su boca; rápida, caliente, _húmeda._

Se queda así. Rozando su boca con la de él.

Ríe entre dientes cuando le nota jadear bajo ella. No se mueve.

-Eres una calientapollas.

Lo dice contra su boca, masticando las palabras., escupiéndolas.

-¿Estás caliente, primo?

La respuesta de Sirius consiste en levantar las caderas y rozas su entrepierna contra ella. Sí, está caliente.

A juzgar por el gemido medio ahogado y el jadeo entrecortado de Bellatrix, ella también está caliente.

Se besan como si no tuvieran tiempo (de hecho, Sirius no está muy seguro de donde está Remus y de cuando va a volver, así que de hecho no tienen tiempo). Es un beso ansioso, apresurado, casi adolescente.

Se besan con más dientes que lengua y casi haciéndose daño. Bella apoya sus manos en los hombros de Sirius y nota sus uñas clavarse contra la piel desnuda. Aprieta más.

Bellatrix no sabe como ha sucedido, pero de repente se encuentra con que es ella la que está debajo y su primo la coge por las muñecas colocándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza y besándola con furia.

Le dice guarradas contra los labios entre beso y beso (_Así que esto es lo que has venido a buscar. Sabía que Rodolphus no estaba a la altura. Oh, joder, cómo he echado esto de menos_).

Bellatrix le muerde la barbilla y le araña la espalda entre gemido y gemido. Enrosca sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sirius y se aprieta contra él. Su primo jadea contra su cuello y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

Sirius acaba de desnudar a Bella y reparte mordiscos y lametazos por su cuerpo. Da con señales que antes no estaban (y procura no mirar el antebrazo izquierdo de Bellatrix porque eso haría las cosas incluso más difíciles), recorre caminos que solían ser rutina no hace tanto, toca los puntos adecuados para que su prima enloquezca. (_Aún más_).

Bellatrix jadea incoherencias y se agarra a las sábanas con olor lobuno.

-Fóllame.

Es casi un gemido ronco y tiene más de orden que de petición.

Bellatrix no cree que haga falta repetirlo, pero por si acaso se encarga de incorporarse y quitarle la ropa interior a su primo (y dicho así parece casi inmoral). Le muerde en el pecho mientras lo hace y está segura de que dejará marca y luego el lobito se enfadará.

Muerde más fuerte.

Masturba a Sirius con una mano mientras la otra le agarra por el pelo en un beso posesivo.

-Hazlo ya, joder.

Se echa en la cama y separa sus rodillas con clara impaciencia.

Puede que ella esté ansiosa, pero Sirius tampoco se hace rogar demasiado.

La penetra de un solo empujón y ni siquiera le da tiempo a acostumbrarse. _No es como si estuvieran haciendo el amor, joder._ Se mueve rápido y a empujones, embiste profundo y ni siquiera la besa en los labios.

Se clava en ella y sólo puede pensar en que se está follando a su prima (otra vez) y en lo caliente y húmedo que se siente. No piensa en nada que no sea _BellaBellaBella_ y _joderjoderjoder_ y lo estrecho y bien que se siente follarla.

Bellatrix le siente entrar en ella una y otra vez. Se muerde los labios y se hace sangre. Busca con su boca la de Sirius y le muerde a él también._ Sangre de su sangre. Sangre pura._

Empuja sus caderas contra él y trata de acelerar el ritmo. Se sorprende a sí misma oyendo el silbido acelerado de su propia respiración y gruñe ligeramente para quitarse de encima a Sirius.

Le obliga a tumbarse boca arriba (claro que tampoco es que necesite hacer uso de su fuerza ni nada parecido) y se coloca sobre él.

Sirius la ve cabalgar sobre él. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. La melena negra se le pega suavemente a causa del sudor. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta. Gime y jadea y Sirius cree que si la sigue mirando se va a correr.

Bellatrix siente el orgasmo de su primo antes de notarlo. Sirius acelera la respiración y emite un jadeo ronco. Cierra los ojos y la coge por las caderas. Tensa todo su cuerpo y se corre.

Sin avisar. _Tan Sirius._

Bellatrix se empuja contra él y le besa mientras se deja ir. Se corre con un jadeo que queda ahogado en la boca de Sirius.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Ella queda encima de él y ambos tratan de recuperar la respiración.

Es Bellatrix la que rompe el silencio.

-¿Ves cómo no te iba a matar?

-¿Uh?

Sirius la mira con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que está hablando. También la mira con cara de: _he echado un gran polvo._ Y luego también está esa mirada de: _Joder, estás buena, ¿sabes? _(Y por supuesto que ella lo sabe).

Sirius cree que probablemente debería pensar seriamente en por qué Bella está ahí y en como ha conseguido entrar, pero nadie puede culparle por no hacerlo. Es decir, Bella está tumbada a su lado y la malnacida nunca ha sabido lo que es el pudor, así que está indecentemente desnuda sobre las sábanas y justo en medio de su trayectoria visual. No es culpa suya, definitivamente.

Sirius no alcanza a adivinar la razón de la visita de Bellatrix, pero apostaría a que lo que Bella ha intentado hacer es estrechar lazos familiares.

(Y Sirius ahora puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que definitivamente lo del incesto es algo familiar).

_Pero por si acaso decide tratar de confirmar su teoría._


End file.
